Vehicle body frames are provided with a subframe mounted in the lower portion of the frame, and compressed gas fuel tanks and storage batteries are disposed on the subframe. The vehicle body structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-291934, for example, is described below with reference to FIG. 9 hereof.
FIG. 9 is a diagram that describes the prior art. Since the conventional vehicle body structure 201 has a configuration in which electric storage devices 204 and 205 and hydrogen tanks (compressed gas fuel tank) 206 and 207 are mounted on a subframe 203, and the subframe is mounted on a floor main frame 202, assembly is facilitated and vehicle interior space and trunk capacity can be expanded.
However, in the above-described conventional vehicle body structure 201, the electric storage devices 204 and 205 are aligned behind the hydrogen tank 206, and the rear-side hydrogen tank 207 is disposed behind the electric storage devices 204 and 205. There is therefore a problem in that the size of the structure increases in the front/rear direction and the electric storage devices cannot be efficiently accommodated.
Also, in the above-described conventional vehicle body structure 201, there is a problem in that the electric storage devices 204 and 205 are mounted on a cross member 208 of the floor main frame 202 by using four brackets 209, and it is therefore laborious to mount and remove the electric storage devices 204 and 205.
Another prior art, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-285648, has a configuration in which the storage batteries are mounted on the vehicle body frame. This configuration is described below with reference to FIG. 10 hereof.
FIG. 10 is a diagram showing the other prior art described above. The arrangement structure 231 of the electric storage device of the prior art has an electric storage device 233 disposed in an upright orientation behind a rear seat 232, and an upper mounting unit 234 and a lower mounting unit 235 mounted on the vehicle body. As a result, the structure can be provided with adequate support rigidity without sacrificing vehicle interior space.
However, in the arrangement structure 231 of the electric storage device of the prior art, there is a problem in that the rear trunk capacity is reduced by the electric storage device 233 disposed behind the rear seat 232.
Also, placing the electric storage device 233 in an upright orientation behind the rear seat 232 creates a problem whereby the position of the center of gravity of the vehicle is elevated in comparison with a structure in which the electric storage device is disposed on the bottom side of the vehicle body.